1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door handle device, and in particular, to a door handle device which is suitable as an outside door handle.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional handle device has been known that is disclosed in patent document 1. The door handle device is provided with a handle member and a base. The base is fixed to a door in a state in which the handle member can be swingably supported. A cushion rubber is mounted on the base. By means of the cushion rubber, a closed position of the handle member can be restricted, and in this manner, a sophisticated operational sound can be achieved at a time that a handle is returned to its original position.
However, in the door handle device described above, a key cylinder member is not provided integrally. A key cylinder member is provided on the door in addition to the door handle device.
In this respect, in recent years, a door handle device has been developed that is integrated with a key cylinder member. In such a door handle device, demands have been made for improvements in design properties by reducing, as far as possible, the gap between the handle member mounted on the base, i.e., a handle frame member, and the key cylinder member.
However, the handle member is swingably mounted on the handle frame member, and thus, a slight degree of rattling may occur in the gap between these two members. Therefore, if the gap between the handle member and the key cylinder member is minimized, the handle member and the key cylinder member can collide with each other and produce abnormal noise.
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-32579